Live, Love and Laugh
by hungergamesisawesome101
Summary: (Modern Day AU) Katniss and Prim start a new life in District 12 after moving from Dictrict 11 to escape the memorys of the past. She meets a gorgeous blond hair and blue eyed boy what will this lead to. Will they stay friends or will it be to hard. Rated T mainly for language. Enjoy. Everlark and other pairings. This is my first ever Fan Fiction so Wish me luck Warning BULLYING
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey guys this is my first Fan Fiction so please review and help me with new ideas and how to improve my Fan Fic. I have set myself a goal to have at least 1 thousand words per chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**_

_**Katniss POV**_

"_Katniss wake up you're going to be late for school!" says my little sister Prim._

"_Ok little Duck" I tell her and open my eyes to see her beaming at me._

"_Why are you so happy Prim" I say with a smirk._

"_Well you do know Katniss, that District 12 has the cutest boys" squeals Prim. I roll my eyes and start getting ready for school. Gosh Prim has always been interested in boys. That's all that runs through her head. I chuckle to myself and smile but ya got to love her._

_Prim and I are outside of Snow High. I sigh and roll my eyes at the name, why does President Snow always have to name things after himself. I have never really liked him. He only cares about money and himself. What a selfish bastard._

_I'm brought back to earth when I hear my sister telling me something "Katniss try to make some friends and be nice." says Prim. I'm about to object but Prim starts doing puppy dog eyes._

"_You know I can't resist you when you do that little duck, fine I'll try for yo- I start but gaze ends up on the cutest guy I have ever seen. I must have been standing there for a while because Prims says "shut your mouth your catching flies." Straight away my jaw snaps shut tight and she giggles and says "Told you!" _

"_Goodbye little duck." I say with a blush. She just smirks and walks away._

_I must've been staring for a long time because the hot guy starts to walk my way. I look into his eyes and gasp they're gorgeous, I force myself to look away from his pretty blue eyes that sparkle like a star and feel my cheeks go red like a tomato. _

"_Hey" he says "I'm Peeta"_

"_Hey" I say "I'm Katniss"_

_All I can think is Katniss you better not screw this up._

"_Are you new here" I hear him ask me. _

"_Yeah" I reply "we moved here from District 11. Well my Mom and Sister Prim did. I had a choice to stay there but I decided to come with them because we will miss each other to much." OMG why did I just tell him all that. There is something about this guy I feel like I can trust him. Why am I telling him all this? I never open up to people. It's like he has some sort of effect on me._

"_Cool" he says "Do you want me to take you to Miss Trinket?"_

"_Sure I had no idea where I was going." I giggled. Come on now, giggling, what has he done to me. I sigh and follow him to Miss Trinket's office._

"_I'll wait here." He tells me._

_I nod and walk into her office and I am almost blinded with everything I see the whole room is full with everything pink. "Shit" I whisper._

_I almost die when a lady walks out with pink hair and a pink dress she looks up and she has a shit load of makeup on._

"_Hello" she says in a squeaky tone "I'm Miss Trinket. What can I help you with?" "Um I'm new here and my name i-_

"_Well why didn't you say so. Name?" she interrupts._

"_Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." I tell her._

"_Here is your schedule and here is you locker combination. Have a great day." She says excitedly._

_**Peeta POV**_

_**(A/N This is only going to be a short POV)**_

_I stand outside waiting for Katniss to come out. _

_All I could think about was her. Her gorgeous laugh and smile._

_I felt myself smiling like an idiot._

"_Um Peeta dude what are you smiling about" I hear Finnick my best friend say._

"_Nothing, just thinking about Katni- I stop and realise Finnick is standing there with a shocked look on his face_

"_Peeta like's the new girl." He shouts _

"_Shut up" I hiss "She is in there talking to Miss Trinket."_

"_Oh sorry dude I better get to class." He turns and starts to walk away_

_But I reach out and grab his wrist; he turns to me and says "what"_

"_Don't tell anyone please Fin" I plead_

"_I won't man" he assures me and with that he is walking down the hallway._

_I turn around and see Katniss walking out of Miss Trinket's office. She has a confused look on her face and I chuckle._

_**Katniss POV**_

_I hear him chuckle I look up straight away and see him smiling at me. I can't help but smile back._

"_Wow" I say she has a shit load if pink crap." I say he laughs and says "Well that's Miss Trinket, what classes do you have?" he asks me._

_I hand him the time table and it says_

_Home room Mr Beetee __**(A/N did I spell that right? I if didn't I'm sorry**__)_

_**Period 1**__ Maths_

_**Period 2**__ English_

_**-Recess-**_

_**Period 3**__ Science_

_**Period 4**__ Indonesian_

_**-Lunch-**_

_**Period 5**__ PE_

_**Period 6**__ PE_

"_That's cool." Peeta says and smiles_

"_What's cool?" I ask_

"_We have all the same classes together" he says_

"_Cool I hope my little sisters ok and she's settling in good at her new school." I say._

"_She will do fine. How old is Prim?" Peeta asks._

"_She is 12 and I'm 16 we have a 4 year gap. Do you have any brothers or sisters." I ask_

"_I have 2 older brothers Wheat and Rye. I'm 16, Wheat's 18 and Rye has just turned 19." Peeta tells me._

_We reach my locker and Peeta says "Wow that's cool are lockers are next to each other."_

_I smile and grab my maths and English books and we head to class talking and getting to know each other._

_We enter the classroom and a bronze haired guy comes up at starts talking to Peeta. "Katniss this Finnick, Finnick Katniss." Peeta tells me "Watch out Finnick's a big flirt." Peeta whispers into my ear. I chuckle lightly._

"_Hello Katniss." Finnick says with a big grin on his face. I smile shyly and Finnick says "I like girls that are shy." Then he winks at me. _

"_SLAP" "Finnick that's not nice, stop scaring her away" says a girls voice "I'm sorry Annie you know I love you I was only joking" He gives her a kiss. I was shocked but I couldn't help but giggle at how much he loved her. Then she turns to me "hi I'm Annie Finnie's girlfriend" she giggles. _

"_Hi Annie" I giggle and smile. I could already tell we were going to be great friends. Wow I feel so confident back in District 11 I was never this confident I had 1 friend Madge Undersee the mayor's daughter but I never trusted her like this. _

_The next Periods kept dragging on until I heard the bell. Peeta invited me to come and sit with his friends at recess. Of course I agreed._

_**A/N How did you like the first chapter I am hoping to get 1 chapter out a week. But if I don't I'm sorry. I love reading Fan Fiction so it inspired me to make my own.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the wait!**

Peeta leads me to the table where there is a guy who looks familiar and an angry looking girl whose bad side I don't want to get on. The guy has dark brown hair and a solid build. The girl has long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Catnip" says the boy with brown hair. I remember that nickname, when I was younger my Dad and I would go hunting with ummm George no Gale that's it, Gale is his name, and his Dad. We hunted together every day until they never came back after my father died in that mining accident we never saw them again.

"Gale is that really you we thought you died in ….." I trail off.

"No after it happened my family moved to District 12" he tells me.

"You two know each other?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah we were best friends when we were younger" I tell Peeta

I hear Finnick whisper something to Peeta and Peeta responds with a "Finn shut your face"

I chuckle and look over at Peeta he is bright red with embarrassment. Poor Peeta Finn must have said something really bad to get him that red.

"Yo Brainless" the girl calls me.

"Yeah" I reply.

"Look she's already responding to her new nickname, I'm Johanna but call me Jo." Jo tells me.

"Wow Jo never new you to be so formal!" Finn tells her

DING DING DING goes the bell.

"See you guys at lunch" Peeta tells us.

"Bye" we all reply together.

"Come on Kat we've got a class to get too." Peeta tells me with a sweet smile.

"Okay fine maybe I'll go to class this once." I reply with a smirk.

He just laughs and keeps walking.

My books go flying everywhere as I run into someone.

"Watch it bitch" A girl with too much makeup on, shrieks at me.

"You're such a slut." Her friend with blonde highlights tells me.

By then there was a crowd formed, I hate attention but this bitch needed to be told off and that's what I was going to do.

"Geez what did I do to be hated that much?" I ask her with a smirk.

"You …. Ar …. Ugh fuck you. You better watch what you say because you don't want to mess with me!" Says the girl.

"Glimmer back off, sop being such a selfish bitch." Says Peeta.

"Thank you" I mouth at Peeta. He nods in reply.

"Oh hey Peeta didn't know you were standing there, come on lets ditch the slut and go have some FUN" says Glimmer winking at him.

Peeta looks even more disgusted than I am.

He sighs and says "When will you get it through your thick skull I will never ever want to have any type of FUN with you, you're to stuck up not to mention a whore. Besides I like someone else."

Wait Peeta likes someone else I hope it's me, wait what I don't like Peeta or do I. Argh this question will be on mind for ever curse you jealous mind I think to myself.

"What?!" She screeches.

"You heard me." He says.

"Goodbye Glitter." I say with a smirk.

"Katniss Everdeen I will end you!" She screeches as I walk away.

"Thanks Peeta I really appreciate you sticking up for me." I say with a sweet smile. But all I can think about is who does he like, argh he comes the jealous part of my brain again.

Peeta breaks me out of my thoughts by saying "That's ok I'd do anything for you." He says with a wink.

I just blush and look down. He chuckles and I swear I hear him whisper "You're so cute when you blush." OMG that just sends my mind into overdrive.

I have to talk to Annie about this.

We all exchanged numbers which means I have Peeta's phone number. I do a little happy dance in my head. I'm such a dork.

I meet Prim at my car and ask her "How was school? Meet any hot guys?"

"OMG yes like all the guys are hot one even flirted with me I swear he looked familiar, and yes I school was good. You? Any hot guys?" She told me with eagerness showing in her voice.

That's my sister for you like I said boy crazy.

"Well there was this one guy, it was the one this morning. He has gorgeous blue eyes, a charming smile and oh did I mention that dude has abs." I sigh dreamily.

"Wow he does sound dreamy might have to steal him off you." Prim says teasingly.

"No. Now tell me about this guy who was flirting with you. Do I have to get my bow and arrows out? Because I will if I have to you do know that." I ramble.

"OMG shut up Katniss. He's just gorgeous brown eyes and he has lots of muscles for a 13 year old and his names Rory." Prim tells me dreamily.

I sigh and shut of the car engine. I wonder if Mum's home she normally is but sometimes she gets called in to do a night shift at the hospital. I unlock the door and thoughts were answered when I found a note saying.

_Dear Katniss &amp; Prim_

_I have been called in to do a double night shift._

_So I won't be home for a while._

_Sorry this happened so suddenly._

_Stay safe and don't go to bed too late!_

_Love always Mum_

_Xxx_

_Ps don't forget to do your homework._

_When can talk about your new school when I get back._

I do feel sorry for Mum she is the best nurse at this particular hospital and they call her in a lot for these types of things.

After I made dinner for Prim and I, I take a shower and say goodnight to Prim. I finish the homework I had gotten from some teachers. I think it's absurd that you get homework on the first day of school stupid teachers.

I get into bed and fall asleep thinking about a certain blue eyed guy.

**A/N Again sorry for the wait you can thank Hungergamesgirl711 for making me put up this chapter she keeps telling me to update so go check her out and say thank you to her.**

**Love you all Peace out **

**~Katelyn!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Did you like the chapter 2? I stayed up till 1:00am writing it. Lol. I wanted to say thanks and give all of you who followed reviewed and favourite so let's get going:**

**REVIEWS**

**Isra22 x2**

**Hungergamesgirl711 x2**

**LoveTHG**

**Guest**

**FOLLOWERS****  
RainbowDash179**

**HungerGamesOriginal**

**Hungergamesgirl711**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**LoveTHG**

**Cutegirlems**

**Isra22**

**FAVOURITES**

**RainbowDash179**

**CheesyBunsAndCheesyLove**

**Hungergamesgirl711**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**LoveTHG**

**Mockingjay28**

**cutegirlems**

**isra22**

**That's all of them there is a lot because that is 2 chapters worth now onto the actual book.**

**KATNISS POV**

I woke up to a text from Peeta saying "Good Morning Beautiful"

I blushed as I read this, maybe he does like me…. Hopefully!

I replied with a "Good Morning Handsome ;)" Gosh when did I become so flirty?

Anyway I got up showered and straightened my hair like I always do. I love my hair it is naturally curly but I love it straight.

I put on some light wash ripped skinny jeans and peach coloured tank top with my white toms. This is my favourite outfit.

Prim and I decided to walk to school today because why not, we don't get much exercise anyway.

I was in my own little world listening to Good Girls by 5SOS.

When I heard Prim say "Katniss are you going to the pool party on Saturday?"

"Um I don't now I didn't know there was a party on Saturday" I tell Prim.

"Well you should go there is going to be a lot of guys there!" She says with a wink.

I sigh Prim and her boys again.

**PEETA POV**

I can't believe I have Katniss's number. I nearly died when Annie said we should all exchange numbers. I literally did a happy dance in my head.

Should I text or would she think I'm to clingy, ahhh I don't know. I text Finn

I don't know what to do man should I text Katniss saying

Good Morning ~~~ Peeta

Aww Lover boy is coming to his best friend for girl advice I'm so proud of you! ~~~ Finn

Shut up and answer the question ~~~ Peeta I reply back.

Gosh anytime Finn has a chance to tease me he jumps right at it with not a second thought.

Yeah text her saying something along the lines as your beautiful. ~~~ Finn

Ok thanks Finn it means a lot to me. ~~~ Peeta

No Problem ~~~ Finn

What should I say hmmm what about Good Morning you're really pretty? Nah to long. What about Good Morning Beautiful? Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Good Morning Beautiful ~~~ Peeta

Before I could think twice I pressed send maybe this wouldn't be so hard. Next I just have to ask her out. Why does this have to be so complicated?

I hear a beep indicating I got a text I hope it was from Katniss

I nearly died when I read:

Good Morning Handsome ~~~ Katniss

I felt my cheeks flame up! Did she just flirt back?

"What are you blushing about?" I hear my brother Rye say with a smirk.

"What is little Peetie blushing?" Says Wheat in a teasing tone.

"N-No…. it's ….um… j-just hot in here" I stuttered.

"Yeah sure." Says Rye

"Get out." I growl.

With that the slammed the door and I heard Wheat say "What's up his ass this morning?"

"I don't know bro." Rye replied with a sigh.

I finish getting ready for school and wonder does Katniss really like me? Would she really go out with? I sigh I have to stop I'm just stressing about this; I have to stop and calm down before I freak out and never ask her out.

I walk into school with confidence. Every girl I walk past is eying me, this has been happening for a while now ever since I moved here they all eye me. Especially Glimmer she is the worst trying to get me to be another one of her one night stands. Argh she just gets on my nerves so whiney and bitchy.

My mood brightens instantly when I see her. Her hair is out instead of her usual braid. She is so gorgeous.

I walk up to her and whisper into her ear "Hello Beautiful!"

She shivers and blushes but composes herself and replies with a "Hello Handsome!" flirting again I see.

I chuckle.

**KATNISS POV**

"Hello Beautiful!" Peeta whispers. I shiver and blush. Oh my god he did it again I definitely am falling for him. I regain my thoughts and reply with a "Hello Handsome!" and a big smile. Aww I think he is so cute.

I see Annie looking at us with an amused look. I send her a "Don't-say-anything-look-I'll-talk-later" look. She just nods and heads to class.

Peeta grabs my hand intertwining our hands, I gasp and he just chuckles at my reaction. I can't believe I am holding Peeta Mellark's hand. I get a few rude glares from other girls but I couldn't care less I was on cloud 9 I was so happy; my crush was actually holding my hand.

We reach our lockers and the rest of our school day goes by so fast. Before I knew it Peeta was walking with me back to our lockers and guess what we were holding hands again.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks me.

"Yes Peeta." I say with a bright smile.

"Um I was w-wondering if y-you would like to go out to the movies with me on Sunday?" he half stutters which I find absolutely adorable.

"Yes I would love to. Text me the details?" I try to say while hiding my eagerness with another big smile.

I can't believe he just asked me out on a date. I am not going to lie I am a bit scared I have never had a boyfriend before, what happens if he hurts me? Can I trust him? What am I saying I can trust Peeta, I hope.

OMG Annie guess what! ~~~ Katniss

What? Why are you so happy ~~~ Annie

Peeta asked me out on a date! I am so excited ~~~ Katniss

WHO? WHAT? WHERE? WHEN? ~~~Annie

Ah Peeta duh. He asked me out on a date. The Movies. Sunday. There I answered all your questions ~~~ Katniss

*SQUEAL* can I help you get ready for the night on Sunday please Katniss Please. ~~~ Annie

Yes ok you can help me get ready for the date ;) ~~~ Katniss

Yay! Are you going to the pool party on Saturday? ~~~ Annie

Yeah maybe! What about you? ~~~Katniss

Yes you have to come Peeta's going to be there that means you get to see him with his shirt off! ;) ~~~ Annie

Oh ok I will go just for you ~~~ Katniss

And maybe because I want to see Peeta shirtless but you can't blame me for being curious! Right?

I shut off my phone and start making dinner for Prim and I. Mum isn't coming home to tomorrow night so it is just the 2 of us.

I decide on Spaghetti and meatballs my favourite. Prim and I finish eating and I decide to go to sleep straight away because today was a very tiring day.

"Goodnight Little Duck." I saw while kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Kat." Says Prim.

Once my head hits the pillow I crash instantly.

**A/N I'm trying to keep up with my fanfic I am writing just 1 day after I posted my 2****nd**** chapter yes I am finally getting into it you will be happy the next chapter will be up in about 5-10 days that's my schedule 1 every week hopefully I will stick to that this time.**

**Lol I am so tired I have been talking to my friend on Skype for 3 and a half hours now.**

**Peace Out My Lovelies**

**Katelyn!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the wait I have been really discouraged lately but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. Something really big is happening in my family right now and it is very stressful and sad. Most of you know I am 12 and I have never really had to deal with this much of stress before, I have my bad days and I put a smile on my face even though it's not real… it makes me happy thinking that I can smile I can be happy. So if any of you are ever down just put a smile on and remember you can be happy. Be happy with me please****. PM me if you ever want to talk I will be there for you, I might get back straight away but I will try my best to help you. **

**Now onto the thanks **

**REVIEWERS**

**HungerGamesGirl711**

**Caoimhe Mellark**

**LoveTHG**

**Supportsthebullyed**

**CheesyBunsAndCheesyLove**

**coolkat10**

**VMars lover**

**FOLLOWERS**

**Idecodesx**

**Everlarkmakarraforever**

**coolkat10**

** . **

**FAVOURITERS**

**Supportsthebullyed x2**

**coolkat10 x2**

**Thanks you guys for the love.**

**Now onto the story**

**KATNISS POV**

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP

"Argh" I groan as I roll over to turn off that damn alarm.

Why did anyone ever invent the alarm it's a stupid sound that all teenagers hate hearing, and I am definitely one of those teenagers.

Today is the day of the pool party. I'm so excited I finally get to see Peeta with his shirtless. I can't wait to see those abs.

After I finished my daydreaming about Peeta I realise that I was drooling and not dried drool, fresh drool. Oh my God I'm such a different person drooling about guys.

I sigh as I decide what bikini I should wear to the pool party.

I decide on my favourite bikini a mint green bandeau top with ruffles and plain mint green bottoms.

I put on a loose black romper and some black vans and I am done. Not going to lie I actually look quite cute today.

My phone buzzes. I wonder who that is. I look at my phone seeing that it's Annie.

Hey Homework~~~Annie

Oh shit Annie and I were meant to do homework together because our science teacher is a bitch and doesn't explain things properly.

Shit I'm sorry I forgot about it~~~Katniss

We continue texting until we have finally finished our homework. Geez that homework made no sense at all. I wonder if my science teacher is a real teacher….

I hear a car horn indicating Annie is here, wait what we were just texting 2 minutes ago. I look at my clock realising that I was thinking for a solid 20 minutes,

"Oh wow good job brain I didn't think you could think for that long!" I tell my brain, mind blown.

I shake my head I am such a weirdo. I know a few people who would agree with me on that one.

"Hey Annie! What's up" I say

"Nothing much I was just texting Finnie" Annie replies with a blush.

"Oh really what did you talk about?" I say with a smirk.

"O-Oh… Uh…. St-Stuff." She stutters.

She's such a weirdo. But I love her.

"Use your words." I coax her.

"Well he was just…. asked me out on a date on Sunday" she says with excitement.

"Really, now I have to help you get ready for the date. It's only fair." I tell her.

"Okay" she giggles

We arrive at the pool party a few minutes later.

"Kat do you know whose house this is." Annie asks wearily.

Actually I do know whose house this is, it's that bitch Glitter or whatever her name. But I decide to play dumb just in case.

"No" I reply innocently.

"Kat I know you know, you're such a bad liar. Not going to lie you nearly had me then I thought you were telling the truth." Annie tells me.

"Oh I was so close." I say with a giggle.

"No Kat seriously, I will be with you the whole time don't worry about Glimmer." She tells me honestly.

"Thanks Annie that means a lot to mean." I say with a smile. But deep down I don't feel so sure. I feel like something bad will happen. We will just have to wait and see.

"Oh My God." I say under my breath there he is. Hotness himself.

I sigh contently.

I hear Annie giggle. Oh shit she must have heard me. I blush with embarrassment. She must have also seen this and she starts laughing hysterically.

Oh Annie good job now everyone is staring at us.

We walk up to Peeta and Finnie as Annie calls him. Fin gives Annie a kiss and pulls her away. So much for I will be by your side. I sigh and turn to Peeta to see him looking at me with his mouth hanging open.

Wait do I have something on my face? I look down at my feet trying to hide my embarrassment.

Peeta chuckles. Wait why is he laughing. I look up at he smiles and says "You look really nice Kat."

I blush and mumble a "Thank you; you don't look to bad yourself!"

Peeta grabs my hand and starts leading me somewhere.

Wow slut alert. There is this girl ahead with the skimpiest bikini I have ever seen. I sigh, and then she turns around. I swear I have a mini heart attack on spot.

All she is doing is sending me icy glares. Oh shit I'm screwed. Peeta realizes that I have stopped and am now looking straight at Glimmer. He sends her a glare and pulls me closer to his side. I was taken aback by his gesture and jump a bit but then relax into his touch.

We walk right past Glimmer boy was that the stupidest thing I have ever done.

Before I knew it she had lunged at me trying to push me into the pool. Using my skilled reflexes I dodge it easily and she ends up literally flying into the pool.

Everyone was cheering and laughing at Glimmer. I stood there shocked for a bit then I fully realized what I had done. I just pushed the most popular bitch into a pool. Oh yeah.

I crack a smile and turn to Peeta and see him standing there shocked. He soon snaps out of it and starts laughing with everyone else.

He pulls me away from the forming crowd. As we are walking away I here Glimmer scream for the second time "I WILL END YOU KATNISS EVERDEEN, YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK."

Gosh she is such a drama Queen. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I Peeta and I reach a tree, which looks like a treehouse.

Peeta beckons me to follow him up the tree, I'm just thinking don't fall. I kind of have a fear of heights, not a bad one though.

Peeta and I had talked about random things for about an hour until he blurted out "You're really pretty."

I blush and say "Thanks."

"Seriously Kat I think you're beautiful, any guy would love to be with you including me." He says with the sweetest smile ever.

I feel I full blown grin wash over my face.

He starts leaning in slowly. Holy shit my mind just went into overdrive, I have wanted to kiss this guy since I first saw him.

His lips brush mine; I close the gap and kiss him until I hear a weird screech of a voice saying "What are you doing with my boyfriend."

I freak out Peeta had a …. GIRLFRIEND….. I turn my head to see who this girl was and Peeta's girlfriend is the one and only….

**How did you like this chapter? Write a review telling me if you have any ideas in what I could improve on or add.**

**Just remember smile my lovelies.**

"**Happiness is a choice" ~Shay Carl**

**-Kat**

**P.S sorry If there is any errors haven't really been editing these just a quick check over.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**_** I think I will put a quote at the end of every chapter. Write a review telling me your FAVOURITE quote and I might use it ;). I love you guys.**

_**REVIEWERS**_

**HungerGamesGirl711**

**Supportsthebullyed**

**KatnissEverdeen357**

**Taylou**

**Everlarkmakorraforever**

_**FOLLOWERS**_

**Mjrayner**

**WordsOfWonder**

**Taylou**

**dracosgrl88**

_**FAVOURITES**_

**Taylou**

**dracosgrl88**

Previously on Live, Love and Laugh:

_He starts leaning in slowly. Holy shit my mind just went into overdrive, I have wanted to kiss this guy since I first saw him._

_His lips brush mine; I close the gap and kiss him until I hear a weird screech of a voice saying "What are you doing with my boyfriend."_

_I freak out Peeta had a …. GIRLFRIEND….. I turn my head to see who this girl was and Peeta's girlfriend is the one and only…._

**KATNISS'S POV**

Madge Undersee?! I should run but I'm frozen. How could he do that to me? Make me fall for him and then I find out he has a girlfriend! I remember Madge always talking about a guy in District 12 that she was going out with, I never thought it would be Peeta.

"Oh well what do we have her, Katniss Everdeen the bitch is trying to steal my boyfriend. I never liked you." Madge spits at me.

"I thought we were friends." I say in a whisper.

I look at Peeta he just looks as shocked as I am. Madge was my first friend why would she do this

"Aww poor Kat thought she actually had a friend." Madge mocks me.

I feel a tear run down my face, why isn't Peeta saying anything. I look at him to see his face red with anger. What? Why would he be mad?

I slowly stand up and I run as fast as I can, out of that stupid pool party away for Peeta and Madge, away from everyone.

Why did this have to happen to me? He was the first person I ever started letting my guard down and he hurt me badly.

I'm sobbing hysterically while I'm running. Tears are blurring my vision. I slow down to wipe them and that was stupidest thing ever because a strong pair of muscular arms grab me by the waist and turn me around.

My mind tells me to struggle and try to get away, but these arms feel so warm and welcoming.

"Katniss, I promise she was never my girlfriend she was just a girl like Glimmer. She never meant anything to me. Please forgive me." He says. I look into his eyes and see sorrow and sadness.

"Peeta." I say.

"Yeah." He replies.

"Promise me you won't ever hurt me." I say while sniffling.

"Katniss I will never ever hurt you or leave you, I promise." He says with a smile.

I smile back and we start walking back the way we came.

"No Peeta I don't want to go back to the party." I whine

He chuckles. "We are just walking to my car. Do you want to come back to my place and hang out for a bit?" he asks.

I look into his eyes and see a hint of nervousness. I crack a grin and agree. I sigh he always knows how to make me happy.

We get into the car and Peeta turns the radio on and then I hear it my favourite song ever "Happy Little Pill by Troye Sivan"

_**In the crowd alone**_

_**An every second passing reminds me I'm not home**_

_**Bright lights and city sounds are ringing like a drone **_

_**Unknown, unknown **_

I start softly singing along with the radio

_**Oh, blazed eyes, empty hearts **_

_**Buying happy from shopping carts**_

_**Nothing but time to kill**_

_**Sipping life from bottles**_

_**Tight skin, body guards **_

_**Gucci down the boulevard **_

_**Cocaine, dollar bills and **_

_**My happy little pill **_

_**Take me away **_

_**Dry my eyes **_

_**Bring colour to skies**_

_**My sweet little pill **_

_**Take my hunger **_

_**But within **_

_**Numb my skin**_

_**Like rock afloat **_

_**Sweat and conversations seep into my bones**_

_**Four walls are not enough**_

_**I'll take a dip into the unknown, unknown **_

_**Oh, blazed eyes, empty hearts **_

_**Buying happy from shopping carts**_

_**Nothing but time to kill**_

_**Sipping life from bottles**_

_**Tight skin, body guards **_

_**Gucci down the boulevard **_

_**Cocaine, dollar bills and **_

_**My happy little pill **_

_**Take me away **_

_**Dry my eyes **_

_**Bring colour to skies**_

_**My sweet little pill **_

_**Take my hunger **_

_**But within **_

_**Numb my skin**_

_**Oh, blazed eyes, empty hearts **_

_**Buying happy from shopping carts**_

_**Nothing but time to kill**_

_**Sipping life from bottles**_

_**Tight skin, body guards **_

_**Gucci down the boulevard **_

_**Cocaine, dollar bills and **_

_**My happy little pill **_

_**Take me away **_

_**Dry my eyes **_

_**Bring colour to skies**_

_**My sweet little pill **_

_**Take my hunger **_

_**But within **_

_**Numb my skin**_

I finish singing the song and I hear Peeta clap.

"Wow you're a great singer!" Peeta exclaims in aww.

I blush and look down "Thanks." I mumble embarrassedly. I never sing in front of people since the accident with my Dad. I loved him so much.

I hadn't realised I was crying until Peeta pulls over and gives me a hug from his seat.

"Kat are you ok." He asks with concern laced in his voice.

I put on a strong face and say "I'm fine, I guess?" I say trying to convince myself.

I can tell he doesn't believe me but decides not to push it and I am thankful for that.

Peeta pulls out of the parking lot where he pulled into and we continue the drive to his house.

For the rest of the night we watch movies and pig out on candy and junk food. It was such I good night. We end up falling asleep on the couch together.

This day he has made me like him even more but I don't think I am ready for a relationship yet.

_**Thank you guys so much for waiting around for this update this story may not be updated all the time but I still like to write in my spare time. Now onto the quote:**_

"_**Happiness is a choice" ~ Shay Carl from the Shaytards.**_

_**Ily all **_

_**Peace out **_

Kattle __


End file.
